Magical Land : The Return
by vampirepiggy13
Summary: Set just after the series ended. The circle of friends are heading to Magical Land with a newly graduated Yomi and of course, things are not going to go smoothly. Contains OOC-ness in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Magical Land: The Return - Chapter 1**

******DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN AZUMANGA DAIOH**

"YAY! I can't believe we're going to Magical Land again! Well, I can, but its better this time because Yomi's with us!" Tomo bounced around in her seat on the train to Magical Land. Straight after finding out Yomi's good news of being accepted into collage, the small circle of friends made their way to the train station with an eager Tomo leading them there.

"Ace reporter, Tomo Takino, is first on the scene to question Miss Mizuhara on how she feels about this achievement! Yomi!" Tomo pretended to hold an invisible microphone and shout into it, causing the other people in the carriage to stare at her in annoyance. "How do you feel about getting into collage?" Tomo pressed while holding the 'microphone' in Yomi's face.

"…go away." said Yomi, bluntly. She was sat next to Tomo and had been the main target for her comments for the whole 30 minutes they'd been on the train, Yomi was just thankful they were almost at their destination.

Sakaki, who had been stood up and looking out the window behind the bickering two girls, suddenly pointed out the glass and towards the mass of steel structures in the distance which just so happened to be Magical Land.

"We're here." Sakaki said in her usual solemn tone with only the slightest hint of excitement. Sakaki's proclaiming made a suddenly eager Yomi swivel round in her small seat and stared with an unsaid desire at the oncoming theme park. Her reaction, of course, caught the immediate attention of Tomo which caused the wildcat to smirk and lean up close to Yomi and begin the torment.

"Aw, is wittle Yomi excited about going on all the rides and eating all the fast food there?" Tomo cooed, clasping her hands together like she was talking to a small child to which Yomi responded with a quick glare but then continued to gaze out of the window.

Kagura, who was also stood up next to Sakaki, sweat dropped and turned towards Chiyo who was giggling and bouncing up and down in her seat next to Osaka who had her regular vacant expression on.

"So are you excited, Chiyo-chan?" Kagura enthused, pumping her fist in the air.

"Oh, yes! I've been looking forward to this since Tomo mentioned it!" Chiyo replied with the usual chirp and eye smile.

"Say, Chiyo-chan. Don't ya think it'll be kinda scary on them roller-coasters? Won't your pigtails fall off if ya get too scared, Chiyo-chan?" The slurred voice of Osaka finally made itself present making one of her rash and unexplainable theory's. Chiyo sweat dropped and began a conversation with the space cadet as to why she always thought her pigtails were alive meanwhile the rest of the girls were each engaging in their own conversations, Tomo and Yomi were mainly arguing though.

As the circle of friends got closer and closer to Magical Land their slowly approaching adventure nearly began. They wanted it to go by without much of a hiccup along the way but that dream was about to be shattered along with Sakaki's resistance to candy, Chiyo and Osaka's will to give into claw machines, Tomo's dignity, and Kagura's kinda calm persona. Yomi? Well, she'll be there, don't worry but as the train began slowing down so it could reach the station Yomi, normally the mature person in the group, threw all of her previous promises of remaining calm out the window and practically flung herself out the doors as soon as they opened.

"Hey! Yomi! Wait up! We know you're excited but you gotta PAY to get in!" It took a moment for the other girls to notice one of their comrades had disappeared and another for Kagura to notice Yomi was already queued up outside a crowded vendor selling wristbands to get into the park. As Yomi waited and watched the line get shorter she felt the childish excitement build up inside her again but this time she wouldn't have any flu or colds or whatever stop her having a good time with her friends. Speaking of which, she should have probably waited for them first, after all, she had left her wallet with Sakaki...


	2. Chapter 2

**Magical Land: The Return – Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AZUMANGA DAIOH**

After a brief embarrassing moment for Yomi and the whole 'forgetting her wallet' scenario, the circle of friends had bought their wristbands and hurried into the place where dreams came true… oh wait, wrong franchise , my bad.

Yomi, despite her protests, had been dragged to a bench near the entrance of the park and forced to treat the outing like a military operation but none other than Tomo.

"Okay," Tomo said in unusually serious voice, "First things first, we go to all the rides that will have longer queues later in the day, once they all start getting longer we'll go on some other rides to pass the time. At 1200 hours we'll go to the parks café and get something to eat; Yomi, no raiding the buffet. After that we'll check up on the rides that had the longer queues at the start to see if they have died down a bit during lunch time. We'll leave as late as we can. Any questions?" During her speech, Tomo had pulled out at red marker and was circling things she was referring to so now the map they had picked up at the beginning of their venture was now almost unreadable due to mass scribbling. As well as that, Tomo had managed to shock the others into a state of silence with her tactical manoeuvres. Despite this, however, Osaka had still raised her hand slowly to show that she did indeed have a question for the resident wildcat.

"Osaka!" Tomo shouted pointing at her indicating she wanted to know what the question was.

"Tomo? Don't ya think it'd be easier if we just did what we wanted?" Osaka informed, receiving more confused stares for her actually ability to say something that made sense. Tomo tapped her chin in an almost comedic fashion before holding a thumbs-up and grinning wildly.

"That's A-Okay!" She yelled, tossing the red marker over her shoulder and consequently hitting someone in the face.

Yomi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, a red vein throbbing on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Once they had gotten a clear map, the girls made there merry way to the closest place in the theme park: the arcade.<p>

When they had went last time, minus Yomi, the group had barely glanced at the neon, pulsating sign that welcomed stray visitors with open arms, too busy gazing in awe at the attractions that most of the crowd were flocking to like sheep. How they had missed the sign, we may never know, but now that most of them were more aware of their surroundings, minus Yomi, the oddball group of friends took their time to actually spare a glance at the money stealing building.

"Wow…" Chiyo muttered, gazing at the giant sign that read 'ARCADE' in green, blue and red all at the same time.

"How the hell did we miss THIS!" Tomo carried on, throwing her arms wide as if the emphasize the point of said sign being larger than average. The energetic wildcat began shaking in anticipation, her eye darting from one game to the next with curious intentions. Finally, after a inner moments debate, Tomo set off running towards a car racing game and was cut off from view from the group when a crowd of people crossed their line of sight.

"Hey! Sakaki! I challenge you to a game on that!" An energetic voice disrupted Sakaki's wandering eyes from a claw machine filled with different Neko-Koneko dolls, some of which she had never seen before. She raised her eyes to find an eager looking Kagura pointed towards a shooting game called 'House of the Dead 2'. The raven haired girl paled and stuttered out some sort of dismissing comment that was heard to deaf ears as she was dragged over by the star athlete to the terrifying looking game.

Meanwhile, in reality, Yomi, Chiyo and Osaka stood at the door to the arcade and just took in the constantly changing lights from inside the building. Yomi had already began making a mental list of all the things she was going to do at the park and had started to wander off somewhere inside while Chiyo and Osaka stood there, eyes switching from one game to another.

One particular stand had caught the eye of young Chiyo: the ticket booth, the place where you exchange tickets you win at certain games for toys that the place has. The child prodigy had her little mind set on one thing, and that was the bunny backpack, hanging dismissively on a hook behind the counter.

"So, Chiyo-chan… What do ya wanna go on first, huh?" Osaka had just began falling back to real life when she took a glance to her left and saw that Chiyo had now left her side, this caused a mini-panic attack from the poor Osakan.

"Oh my GAWD! Chiyo-chan! Where are you, Chiyo-chan!" Stumbling around in the slightly crowded area, the space cadet found herself being swept away in a large group of people that had all come in at the same time causing her to yelp and swim her way back to the entrance through the sea of people. Osaka began breathing heavily and began muttering to herself.

"Oh no…. Chiyo-chan must've been trampled by all those people! What with her bein' small an' all. Oh no! What ahm I gonna tell the others!"

"Miss Osaka! I'm over here!" Osaka's head snapped up and she looked around for the source of the voice.

"Waugh! Chiyo-chan must be tryin' to contact me from beyond the grave!" She yelled in despair, causing a couple of heads to turn in concern at the strange girl's outburst.

"Um, no, Miss Osaka. I'm over here, by the ticket counter!" Chiyo's _ghost_ said once again causing the spaced out girl to look to where the voice was referring to and sighed in relief when she spotted the small figure of Chiyo-chan, pigtails an' all.

"Phew! Don't scare me like that, Chiyo-chan. I thought ya'll had been killed by them there tourists." Osaka yelled, clenching her fists. The action caused the small genius to sweat-drop. Quickly shaking her head to dismiss herself, Chiyo pointed at the dangling bunny backpack in determination and reminded herself as to what she had called Osaka over for in the first place.

"Miss Osaka!" She said determinedly, "I want you to help me get that backpack."

"Wah? But that backpack is," Osaka looked over at where Chiyo was pointing and nearly fainted at the amount of tickets needed to win said backpack, "2,000 tickets! Do ya'll know how long that'll take to get?" Osaka flailed her arms weakly and looked around the room at the different games at which you could win numerous amounts of tickets. Sure there were a lot, but still!

Ignoring the Osakan's plea, Chiyo riffled around in her pockets before pulling out three 1,000 yen notes and handing them to the acne ridden teen that was manning the ticket counter.

"Can I have this much worth of tokens, please?" With a winning smile, Chiyo stared at the dazed looking teen who gave her a weird look before putting the money in the register and muttering a weak 'Yes, miss…'. Osaka, who had watched the whole ordeal with weary eyes, sighed and closed her eyes before shaking her head.

"This will not end well…"

* * *

><p>"BLAM! Ahahaha! Take that, zombie scum!" Kagura cheered as another computer generated zombie head was blasted off by herself. "Isn't this fun, Sakaki …? Yo! Sakaki!" she yelled, taking a moment to take a glance at the supposed 'lone wolf' of the group. Said 'lone wolf' was now trembling, paler than a sheet and gripping the plastic gun in her hands like a life support. She slowly turned her head to look at the swimmer and shook her head with a sorrowful look in her eyes.<p>

"No. This is not fun…" She muttered, mostly to herself but loud enough so her friend could hear her. With a puzzled look, Kagura foolishly turned away from the screen on the game and cocked her head to the side.

"Huh? I thought you would like this kind of stuff…" her head snapped back towards the screen when the sound of her character screaming and the words 'GAME OVER' flashed on the multi-coloured background.

"Aw man! I was on a killing streak, too!" Kagura pouted in frustration and put the fake, powder blue gun back to where it was supposed to be held. Sakaki did the same and her eyes once again drifted towards the claw machines where the Neko-Koneko dolls beckoned her with taunting voices.

_Come, Sakaki!_

_Play the game! Win us!_

_Sakaki…!_

"Hey, Sakaki!" The taller girl shook her head to rid the ridiculous thoughts from her head and looked once more that the girl beside her who was giving her a curious look. "If you don't wanna play on this," Kagura jerked a thumb towards the video game, "Then what do you want to play?" Before the final words left her mouth, Sakaki had sped walked over to the claw game and was already placing a 100 yen coin in the slot.

"Woah! That was fast…" Kagura whispered in awe, silently jealous of Sakaki's fast skills.

"A claw game, huh?" Sakaki nodded once and gritted her teeth as the doll she had just picked up fell from the metal grasp.

"Didn't think you were the type to do these games, Sakaki! Always thought you were into shooters and driving games…" This time, Sakaki shook her head and lightly thumped her fist against the plastic shield of the game when, once again, the toy fell from the claws grip. Sakaki pulled out her final 100 yen coin and kissed it for good luck before sliding it into the slot.

There we go. Steady now…

Almost got it…

Sakaki adjusted the controls until she was sure the claw was hovering over the doll she wanted.

_Gotcha'…_

"Oh, WOW!" Kagura pointed at something in the crowed and elbowed Sakaki in the arm causing her to nudge the joy stick away from the Neko-Koneko and push the 'Drop' button at the same time. Sakaki watched in despair as the claw slowly sunk into nothingness, away from where it's original landing place was supposed to be while Kagura sighed and turned back around just in time to see her friend begin to continually thump her head against the glass surrounding the claw game.

"Oh man. You should have seen it, Sakaki! There was this guy and he looked like he was about to try and eat two jumbo hotdogs in one! He just… h-hey, what's wrong?"

"…"

"Are… are you okay, Sakaki…?"

"…"

"…Sakaki?"

* * *

><p><strong>So… How is it? ^^ What do you guys think?<strong>

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism is recommended but I'll take all the praise I can get ^^;**

**There's more wacky antics to spare so don't think I've run out of no… I've got so many more ideas whizzing around my head … heh heh heh…**

***cough* So, yeah… I hope you guys like it! Please be patient for more!**

**vampirepiggy13  
><strong>


End file.
